


All it Takes is a Little Push

by vriska4laifu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Clubbing, F/M, Glory Hole, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vriska4laifu/pseuds/vriska4laifu
Summary: Nepeta wants to work out her ass for a new toy. But little does she know that she’ll also be filling in a new ship.





	All it Takes is a Little Push

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be kind of similar to my other Nepeta fic. I had wanted to expand on the idea though and make it shippy, so hopefully you will enjoy a sorta new version.

The doorbell rang to her new hive, a small structured place, if you didn’t count the rocky wall it was built into and most certainly led to more rooms. The noise still made Nepeta twitch, as she wasn’t still used to it yet, after all spending most of her life sequestered away from socialization. However, she made her way to the door, her lips forming a grin as she opened it up.

A package laid on her doorstep, one she was expecting. She was surprised at how quickly it had arrived, only placing the order three days ago. Reaching down, she snatched it up before retreating back into her hive.  She made her way into her room, a wide and spacious place with a new recuperacoon and a human bed. The bed was nice to have for short naps and other things, and she climbed up onto the soft, fluffy layout.  Once she was situated, she tore open the box, eager to get to her prize inside. It was a new sex toy she had gotten, and a cute one to boot. A pretty blue and fluffy cat tail, a nice addition to her collection.   
She marveled at how soft the material was, lovingly petting it a little before she ran her hand to the end to find the plug. She had done a little experimenting before and figured to buy a real one to help her ease more into butt play, and was eager to try it out. However, her hand came to a stop when it came to the weighted end.    
The smooth, short metal plug had a width about the size of her palm straight across, and she was shocked. She was sure she had ordered the small size, and this certainly did not look like a one inch width. She didn’t even think the site had whatever this was!  She fussed over it, dumping the box over and searching through to see if they hadn’t included the one she ordered; maybe they had given her the wrong one and hastily put the right size in before they were about to close it up. It could have happened, right?   
Unfortunately, her size wasn’t anywhere to be found. She picked up the hefty plug again, her fingers not even able to wrap around it properly. She chewed on her lip, not sure what to do next. She didn’t want to return it because that would mean having to lose out on the tail, it had been the last one in stock, but she really couldn’t put that monster of a toy in her.  … At least, not yet. Her face lit up, a mischievous smile making its way out, and she gingerly laid the product back into its box. While she was planning to work with a smaller start, the next best thing couldn’t be so bad to work with insurers. At least there wouldn’t be any beasts the size of her new toy at the hangout she frequented.

 

The club in front of her was in full swing, and she was second in line from entering. Her outfit for tonight was a little black one piece, paired with fishnet tights and red heels. Her makeup was vibrant, with lipstick to match her shoes and gold eyeshadow; glitter dusted her cheekbones, and her hair was pulled back into a loose bun. It had grown out quite a bit since the end of the Game, and she had started to like it a little compared to her short, chin-length cut from before.    
The bouncer waved her in, and she stepped past the doors into the building. The bright lights from outside were replaced with a few flashing screens on the inside, a smattering of moving colors, and steady spotlight areas for chilling out and mingling.  She headed to the bar, ordering a fruity concoction before she scoured the area.

The club was packed, with many of the patrons clumped together on the dance floor. She sipped her drink, her eyes traveling around until they landed on a few choices that she wouldn’t mind getting wrecked by. Hopefully they would find her later, not that she would really know if they did. She set her finished glass back on the bar, and made her way to the men’s bathroom, slipping inside discreetly.    
There was a certain stall that was used for fun, and she settled herself in, the ‘occupied’ sign flipping on. She leaned back on the seat, stretching out as she waited. There were holes on either side of the walls, graffiti surrounding it. She wondered if the other side held the same words, or if the people were too occupied with other things.   
Though she didn’t have much time to wonder about the state of the walls, as she was taken out of her thoughts by an occupant in the next stall. She kept quiet, hearing the zipper go and the grunt from shoving pants down. And soon enough! A purple bulge slithered its way through the hole. She reached out, grabbing the wriggly thing in her hand, beginning to slowly stroke it.    
The slick bulge in her hand twitched at her touch, and the owner exhaled loudly, the appendage trying to curl around her hand. She pulled at the end with her other hand, keeping it out of the way but not unattended. Her thumb and forefinger gently rolled the nubby end between them as she stroked the length with a firm grip. Purple bloods were usually girthy and energetic, so you really couldn’t do the least with them. 

The wiggly member began to secrete a slime of sorts, getting her hands coated in the slippery substance. With that sign, she took one of her hands away, and started to insert the bulge into her mouth. The feeling of her hot breath and warm tongue caused the troll on the other side to thrust in as she moved forward, getting more than she bargained for on the first try. She moaned around the length in her mouth, feeling the end squirm to slide into her throat. Soon though, she began to bob her head, causing the troll to moan with delight. As they began to get closer to climax, Nepeta had begun playing with her own nook, teasing the entrance as her mouth was roughly used. Without warning, her senses were assaulted with the smell and taste of the purple bloods orgasm; thick and salty cum filled her mouth and came out her nose with a force she hadn’t experienced.   
Yanking her head back, she gagged on the colored genetic material, swallowing as hard as she could to stop before opting to spit it out. The high bloods bulge retracted through the hole, and a crisp bill slid through in its place. She didn’t really need it, given that wasn’t actually what she came here for, but she supposed it never hurt to have a little extra cash. Pocketing it, she sat on the toilet to catch her breath as she heard the other troll leave and go back out, pieces of music drifting in through the momentarily opened door. 


End file.
